


A More Perfect Union

by thundercaya



Series: The Workplace Warzone [25]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Elections, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: “I want to marry you, but there’s a million reasons why that’s not possible right now. We’d be completely unelectable, plus there would be the whole ethics issue with giving my husband a position in my cabinet.”





	A More Perfect Union

Jefferson’s finger scratched gently at Madison’s scalp as the man lay with his head in Jefferson’s lap. Minutes ago he’d been reading, but now his book was on the floor, not dropped, as it was on occasions when Madison waited too long to give in to his tiredness, but placed there. Jefferson wanted nothing more than to let his partner sleep, but his bed was a better place for that, especially on a chilly night like this when warm pajamas and a throw blanket were no replacement for a heavy comforter. If Madison would allow Jefferson to carry him to bed it would be different, but that matter had been discussed a long time ago.

“James,” Jefferson said softly, fingers sliding down to Madison’s neck. “Ready for bed?”

“No,” Madison said, shivering under Jefferson’s touch. “I’m not tired.”

Jefferson chucked. “Yeah, you are.”

“No,” Madison insisted, moving into a sitting position and shaking his head in an attempt to rouse himself. “I’m not. It’s too soon to be tomorrow.”

Jefferson felt a pang in his chest; of course they both had been trying not to think about the fact that he had to get back on the campaign trail tomorrow, but of course Madison had never been the best at not thinking about something. Jefferson reached a hand to scratch at Madison’s head again, and the way the man melted at the touch betrayed how little success he’d had shaking off sleep.

“Well, you need to go to bed soon if you’re going to wake up early enough to have breakfast with me,” Jefferson pointed out.

“I’ll wake up. I can just sleep for the rest of the day after you leave.”

Jefferson smiled fondly and cupped Madison’s face.  His gaze shifted back and forth from the dark eyes that drew him in every time to the soft lips that tempted him whenever they were near each other. After a few moments of this, Madison squirmed and averted his gaze, always embarrassed by Jefferson’s adoration. And as always, Jefferson’s adoration only grew. Before he realized what he was going to say, words were falling from his mouth.

“Did you ever think about getting married?”

Madison was definitely awake now. He pulled out of Jefferson’s reach and cleared his throat, still not looking at him. “Honestly, I spent most of my life thinking no one would ever want to be with me, much less marry me.”

“ _I_ want to marry you.”

Madison locked eyes with him then. “That doesn’t sound like a proposal.”

“It’s not,” Jefferson admitted. “I want to marry you, but there’s a million reasons why that’s not possible right now. We’d be completely unelectable, plus there would be the whole ethics issue with giving my husband a position in my cabinet.”

Madison looked away again, shrugging. “I mean I guess you don’t have to.”

Jefferson reached for Madison again, hand settling on the man’s neck, fingers stroking the sensitive skin. “Of course I do. No one is more qualified than you to be in that room with me.”

Madison closed his eyes, focusing on the touch. “Maybe we could do it at the end of your presidency, when it’s too late for them to find a reason to impeach you.”

“Then they’d just impeach _you_.”

Madison scoffed. “You’re really convinced I’ll be president after you?”

“You will be.”

“I guess we’ll see when the the time comes.” Madison moved closer to Jefferson, wrapping his arms around the man and resting his head against his chest. “For what it’s worth, if I could marry you this minute I absolutely would.”

Jefferson returned the embrace, holding Madison tight. “It’s worth a lot.”  
  
  


President-elect, Thomas Jefferson. He’d done it. He’d actually done it. All he wanted to do now was see Madison and celebrate. But there were speeches to give. Phone calls to make. Staff to hire. A million and one other things. It was several days before he found his way to Madison’s home. 

It seemed Madison was just as eager to see Jefferson, only letting him close the door before greeting him with a firm tug down into a warm, open-mouthed kiss. “Congratulations,” Madison said rather breathlessly when he pulled away. “Again. A million times, congratulations. I knew you could do it.” He grinned up at Jefferson and seemed to be vibrating with excitement.

Jefferson pulled Madison into a tight embrace. “Thank you. It’s been such a rush.”

Madison nuzzled Jefferson’s chest. “Is it everything you ever wanted?”

“Not everything,” Jefferson said, releasing Madison from the hug. He reached into his pocket and dropped to one knee. Madison gasped as Jefferson opened a small black box to reveal a silver ring. “James, we both know we can't get married legally or officially, but why should that stop us? Between you and me, the only two people who matter, will you be with me forever?” 

Madison nodded. “Of course.” He pulled Jefferson up to his feet for another dizzying kiss.  When the kiss broke they were both rather giddy. “I think,” Madison said, “that I need to sit down.”

“The ring--”

“--will put me completely off balance, the way I’m feeling right now.”

Jefferson laughed and pecked Madison’s lips. “All right, hon. All right.” He allowed Madison to lead him to the living room.

“That ring looks a bit big though,” Madison said.

“It’s for your thumb,” Jefferson explained. “Mine fits my thumb too. Can’t be too obvious.”

“That’s true,” Madison said, settling onto the couch, “but if we both start wearing them other people might still get it.”

“I know,” Jefferson said, sitting as well. “Which is why I’m going to start wearing mine first. Immediately. Then when I appoint you to the cabinet you’ll start wearing yours. And I’ll give one to all my appointees.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“And don’t think that’ll make it less special.”

“I wasn’t worried about that.”

“Still. I got them inscribed.”

Madison took the ring out of the box and checked the inscription. His eyes widened and he looked a bit panicked. “What’s this date? That’s not our anniversary. What did I forget?”

“You didn’t forget anything,” Jefferson assured, taking the ring and slipping it on to Madison’s thumb. “It’s when I finally emailed you back. Mine has the day when you emailed me the first time.”

Madison met his eyes. “I can’t believe you remember that.”

Jefferson rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t remember so much as I still have those emails saved. Admittedly, I deleted the first few, but they were still in my trash folder when I finally read one, so I restored them all. I still go back and read them sometimes. I can’t believe I almost let myself miss out on them. I can’t believe I almost let myself miss out on _you_.”

Madison wrapped his arms around Jefferson, kissing him deeply before burrowing against his chest. “I wasn’t about to give up. I’d’ve gotten to you eventually, even if I had to wait until you came back.”

Jefferson chuckled. “You say that now, but when I got back you threw up at Denny’s.”

Madison shrugged. “Who among us hasn’t thrown up at Denny’s?”

Jefferson laughed again, then settled with a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Madison asked.

“Nothing, I just... sort of thought you would cry.”

“Oh.” Madison pressed his cheek against Jefferson’s chest. “Well, I probably would have....”

Jefferson frowned. “James. Did you already cry today?”

Madison coughed. “It’s been an emotional few weeks.”

Jefferson kissed the top of Madison’s head. “Well, crying was just one possible reaction I was expecting. Not even the top of the list.”

Madison scoffed. “Bet I can guess what was on top.”  
  
  


Jefferson knew Madison couldn’t make himself want sex on command, but the man was often willing to make out a bit and see where things went. Maybe because of how emotional things had been, and how little they’d seen each other lately, and how intimate the commitment they’d just made, but after a few neck kisses and some heavy petting, Madison was eager to take the act to completion.

The sight of Madison’s face pulling with pleasure and the fingers the man dug into Jefferson’s shoulders were as much a part of the experience as the warm, slicked tightness Jefferson was thrusting into. Every point of contact was on fire and he was entranced as Madison’s lips formed silent exclamations, only a few actual sounds escaping. 

Early on, Jefferson thought Madison was holding back his vocalizations, but he’d learned with time that Madison was just restrained in general. How could he expect someone who could barely speak up to scream his passion? His small gasps and whines were a perfect demonstration of how Jefferson was making him feel and Jefferson reveled in them.

Jefferson wished he could keep this moment for all time, along with several others. Madison asleep with his mouth open, blanket pulled all the way under his chin. Madison marking up a bill he was reading, eyebrows knit with concentration. Madison laughing at a pun Jefferson made, or laughing twice as hard at a pun he’d made himself. Madison gazing at him, his eyes brimming with a love reserved only for Jefferson. His eyes. Jefferson had first fallen in love with those bewitching eyes, and then with his beautiful, perfect lips. He leaned in now to capture those lips. It was only a peck, since he couldn’t focus on much more, but it was exactly what both of them needed.

Madison’s eyes flew opened and he stammered out encouragement as Jefferson brought him to the edge. Jefferson felt the man spasm around him, felt the warm splatter of his climax. Jefferson’s own climax hit him, his hips stuttering, and he hovered over Madison, panting.

Jefferson watched Madison wince as he pulled out. He watched the afterglow-fueled smile spread on Madison’s face as their eyes met. When would he get to see that again? When would they have another moment like this? The presidency was just a job at the end of the day, wasn’t it? Was it really worth putting moments like this on hold? Madison pulled Jefferson down to plant grateful kisses on his face, and that’s when Jefferson started to cry.

“Oh god, what have I done?” he said. “How could I do this to us?”

“Thomas, hey, hey, hey,” Madison soothed hurriedly, cradling Jefferson’s face in his hands. “Hey, sweetheart, it’s all right. You want this. I want this for you. It’s going to be hard, but it’s going to be okay. Haven’t we gotten through everything so far?”

Jefferson sniffed, nodding jerkily. “Yeah.”

Still cupping Jefferson’s face with one hand, Madison ran the other through his hair. “And we weren’t even married then. Now we’re going to be extra okay.”

Jefferson laughed through his tears. “Okay. You’re right. We’ll get through this.”

Madison wiped at the moisture sliding down Jefferson’s face. “You’re gonna love it. And you’re gonna do so much. It’ll be worth it. ...Mr. President.”

Jefferson shuddered, then leaned down to kiss the crook of Madison’s neck. “Babe,” he murmured. “Call me that again.”


End file.
